hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Shape-Shifting
Shape-Shifting is the ability to turn from a human form into another creature. Werewolves, vargulves, and Jarmungandr have this ability, while the Jarmungandr use it only to disguise themselves as human. Werewolf and Vargulf Werewolves and vargulves are able to shape-shift at will. However when they turn they go through a tremendous pain. When they shift from human to wolf their fingernails falls out and wolf claws grow back their teeth fall out and they are replaced by wolf fangs. Werewolf's don't seem to lose their eyes anymore and their eyes simply transfigure into that of the wolfs. this is probably because the werewolf who transforms simply sheds the outer layer of their body while everything below the skin transfigures into a wolf body and sheds the skin and everything on it, such as hair and nails. The blood vessels on the skin break and bleed out. though none of the seemingly detrimental effects of transformation have any after affect on the werewolf and simply make them feel extremely tired, or give them a sensation similar to being hungover, though with the absence of much pain or stomach illness. Their eyeballs fall out and glowing yellow eyes appear. The mouth of a wolf begins to forcibly come out and the human skin begins to peal off. The body of the wolf breaks out of the human skin and the werewolf appears. If a werewolf wants to perform a transformation on the wrong moon without turning into a vargulf, they need to perform a special ritual with a Romanian symbol on the ground and a chant in the same language. They also seemingly need to kill something for a sacrifice of some sort, such as when Peter broke the neck of his cat, Casper, as part of the ritual. The final act in the ritual is the sacrifice of the werewolf's physical human face, meaning the werewolf must have it severed from the body. Peter sacrificed his face by having a restrained and transformed Christina eat his face to the bone, seemingly killing him, but his wolf later came out of his body to fight Christina. It is possible that a werewolf cannot die without being decapitated or without their head or brain destroyed, as their transformations cause a new body to emerge from the old one, even when the old body is deceased. Furthermore, marks such as tattoos or scars that where on the human body when it transformed and was shed reappear on the next human body just as they were before. A werewolf dies from the vargulf condition due to it erasing their minds and leaving only instinct, as well as the primal and savage part of their psyche active. With their animal psyche in full control of their transformations, the werewolf will be constantly reverting to a rabid, aggressive and unstable wolf form until it is decapitated or their brain is destroyed. Transformations can happen as fast as the user wishes, with Peter being able to transform in seconds as of Season 3, causing his human flesh to basically disintegrate off of him. Jormungandr The human form of a Jormungandr is actually a disguise from their true monstrous form. These creatures can change from human form and Jormungandr form at will, with their reptilian skin and scale hiding under that of his human form. Their human bodies distort under the flesh when they are transforming. The creature's ability to shape shift is due to it phenotypic morpho-fluidity, which allows it to change to a more human appearance and have a human consciousness and personality. Known Users Werewolf *Peter Rumancek *Hermila Vargulf *Nicolae Rumancek *Christina Wendall Jarmungandr * Dr. Arnold Spivak Category:Power